Cargo United
Origin Cargo United was developed in -2 P.R.E. by Isaac Simons, the son of Richard Simons who owned the former trade company Cargo National of which Isaac inherited and would expand to become Cargo United. In -6 P.R.E. Isaac had just turned 21 when his father passed away and left him the company. Isaac Simons quickly became proficient with running the company, and had spent several years with his father learning the trade. By -3 P.R.E. the Energy Crisis ''became a serious concern as fuel resources have nearly been completely consumed. With the price of fuel, it was becoming nearly impossible for average customers to afford the price of shipping and Cargo National was on the verge of bankruptcy. Cargo National was not the only shipping/trade company going bankrupt, however, which helped to trigger Isaac’s next great decision. Isaac Simons proposed a meeting with the CEO’s of the other failing companies around the world. Many agreed to the proposed meeting and would soon be rewarded for it. During the meeting on -3/11/26 P.R.E., Isaac proposed that in order to preserve their well being in the failing economy that drastic measures would have to be taken. “We must unite and bring our resources together!” Isaac went on, “for the time being, competition is a fool’s errand and will only guarantee our current destination for failure. The economy depends on us to provide jobs and the more of us that are forced to drop out of the race the less people there will be to afford the companies that are still dying and will eventually die. If we fuse together our efforts we can remove competition from the equation and combine the resources we have available to us to make our service more affordable.” The meeting continued successfully as several shipping companies agreed to the mass merging. The companies who signed on included: American shipping company, Rick’s and Son’s Shippers; Federal Express (FEDEX); Islamic Republic of Iran Shipping Lines (IRISL); and Chinese Ocean Shipping Company (COSCO). After six months of processing and conformation to the merge, the newly developed company was finally christened the name Cargo United in honor of Isaac Simons, “That if not for him, would surely mean the end for us!” said former COSCO CEO, Wei Jiafu, during the opening ceremony. The company came to fruition on -2/05/21 P.R.E. Purpose Cargo United was originally developed to create a more efficient and affordable transport service, which would also help keep jobs in the community. While the company still had to forgo a great deal of downsizing throughout the different country specific branches it managed to maintain a slight net income and survived the Energy Crisis of -3 P.R.E. until 5 P.R.E., when [[Lazarus Ore|''Lazarus Ore]] was discovered and temporarily relieved the world of the Energy Crisis. It was this year that Cargo United was accused of monopolizing the shipping industry. Despite the accusation, Cargo United would continue to be the most prominent shipping industry in the world. Because of the threat of the Pro-Gideon Alliance, Cargo United would create a military branch within their service solely for the protection of their cargo and personnel. As a result, their services became more important to larger businesses, such as AugmentCorp. Achievements *Through private research, Cargo United created the Gravity Gun. *In 111 P.R.E. Cargo United expanded into the Terraside Rift. (Castodas)